


Tempt Me

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fic request, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: His face of pure shock seeing Ellie there with no warning was priceless, but she paid such little attention to his reaction- she had much more pressing matters to attend to.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Tempt Me

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “What if I kissed you right now?”  
> 11\. “Do you know how to knock?”  
> 12\. “Quit looking at me, you’re making me nervous.”  
> 16\. “Stop talking.”  
> 26\. “Do not. Tempt. Me.”

Ellie had let loose, she had several drinks past too many with Kasie as a celebration in another criminal behind bars. It seemed silly, but at the moment she needed the release- in more ways than one…

Which is how she found herself staggering slightly as she tried several times to put Nick’s spare key in the deadbolt to let herself it. When the key hit gold and twisted seamlessly, she exaggeratedly gave the air a huge fist bump— _success!_

Swinging the door wide open she was greeted by a sight she’d only fantasized about—Nick, tanned torso bare with shimmering droplets of fresh water dotting his muscular chest, wearing nothing but a fluffy white cotton towel. The alcohol may have lowered inhibitions but it certainly didn’t lower her libido- no that roared to life within seconds.

His face of pure shock seeing Ellie there with no warning was priceless, but she paid such little attention to his reaction- she had much more pressing matters to attend to.

Ellie bounded over to stand within inches of his chest, giving into another secret desire—dragging a painted red fingernail down his bare chest leaving goosebumps in its wake she saw the shiver wrack his frame and heard the sharp intake of air fill his lungs. Once her finger got to the edge of the soft cotton, she paused- taking one last look at her hand, she snapped her gaze up to Nick’s dilated pupils. Looking at him through thick black eyelashes adorned with smokey eyeshadow-heavier than her usual thanks to Kasie, she asked the man a simple question, her tone husky with emotion, “What if I kissed you right now?”

Ellie watched the swallow travel down Nick’s neck like a hawk stalking its prey- knowing exactly what she’d like to do to that neck. His voice rough- from nerves or attraction, she was unsure, “Do you know how to knock?”

 _Ah classic, Nick- deflect_. Ellie’s only response was to slip her tongue past its confines and draw a smooth, slow circle wetting her lips. She let her eyes slide back down his frame till they reached her finger that had yet to move from its position. She joined another finger to the mix, two now were securely between the rolled towel and Nick’s warm skin, a gentle tease of a tug was all she offered.

Nick’s voice cracked despite his resolve to stay strong, “Quit looking at me, you’re making me nervous.”

A tinkling laugh left Ellie’s lips as she tilted her head back to enjoy the flipped table for once. She’d had enough turns being uncomfortable under NIck’s heated gaze. When she cocked her head back to make searing eye contact, she accompanied it with a more firm tug to the towel- effectively pulling him flush with her frame. The tiny wisp of a low-cut black flowy tank getting plastered to his wet front; her hand trapped between their groins.

Ellie lowered her voice to unimaginable levels, she let all the pent up sexual tension flow from within and channeled it into this moment. “Stop talking.”

Nick managed to look terrified and incredibly turned on all at the same time. His eyes widen to reveal a fire inside that Ellie knew would burn her— _and god knew she wanted it to_. His tone lethal, the whisper of sex thick on his words, “Ellie—"

She cocked her head to the side and added a third finger to the mix, tugging till the towel loosened ever so slightly- their bodies pressing together the only thing holding it up.

“Do not. Tempt. Me.” Nick ground out between clenched teeth.

A devilish grin formed on her face— _oh Nick, it was too late for temptation, wasn’t it?_

Her hand gave a final sharp yank and _all_ of him was freed from his towel, Ellie glanced down with a lick to her lips before gradually making her way back up his chiseled front to lock eyes and whisper, “ _oops_.”


End file.
